Kardox: The Beginning and the End
by Hiakomo
Summary: The Tale of Kardox, a bear's life and eventually how a gnome is involved.  First Story, please give Constuctive Critisim, and review!


(Short Story Written by Charles Lobaugh)

(Written in World of Warcraft, Re-posted Here)

Within the caverns of Dun Morogh, the task of birth was being preformed. The Mother would growl out for when Kardox, the small cub, was born. Kardox looked to his mother as best as he could, he cowers in the cold..

Years later, Kardox was accompanied by his brothers and sisters within the cave. It was his turn to head out to hunt. The Bear was now three years of age, a beautiful brown coat gathered on his skin, claws large and black, as if made of a unqiue stone. The first meal was in sight, fish leaping from the stream of nearly-frozen water.. Kardox's instincts took ahold of him, sticking his head into the water to grab multiple fish. The giant bear's head shot from the water, carrying with him two or three fish back to the cave at a time. This was the first task of many called upon him.

At the elder age of twelve, Kardox was placed under the duty of guarding his family from the other threats awaiting him in Dun Morogh. It was then, that a human entered their cave. The male carried with him a rifle, dressed in warm clothing, made of fur, dyed a deep grey, and lined with brown string. A brown hat covered his eyes, his beard, large and black. Despite this beard, a large scar was seen upon his lips, and an obvious grin appeared on his face as he raised his rifle to the bears. Kardox was the one to react, charging at the man as fast as humanly possible. knocking the rifle from the hunter's hands, as a fire was heard and resounded through the mountain. The Huntsman looked upto Kardox with fear and alarm, before the now-huge-bear, mauled his face, eventually killing the man, showing no mercy for endangering his life.

Kardox limped back to the other bears in his family, the single bullet that was fired landed into the bear's shoulder, sitting before them. In his own native language the bear spoke, "You are safe, my brothers and sisters." Kardox looked around before lying down to rest, the members of his family lying down beside him.. When Kardox awoke, his shoulder was healed, by an unknown source, yet.. healed. Kardox was out on the mountains, letting the snow fall upon his face, as he looked up. Storm Clouds were rolling in, a fearsome sight.

From the storm, flakes fell, ice fell.. Kardox was inside his cave along with his family, before he noticed one was missing.. His Mother.. Kardox ran out into storm, searching rampantly. It was there, he found her, perched on the mountain-size, a large spike of ice through her side. Kardox broke the ice, then dragging his mother to the safety of the cave. His mother looked to Kardox, a single tear falling from her eyes, as her life faded before her children. Kardox yelled out, feeling the pain and agony of Loss.. This was the event that changed everything.. Kardox changed, his attitude torward his family was distant, as if he did not belong. Kardox looked off the mountain-side, looking upon the Dwarves settling in Khandros. Kardox's brother, Balr, came to him.. Kardox was looked at as the leader of the family, but was despised by Balr, for he wanted to position for himself.

Balr charged at Kardox, angrily, claws extended. The two bears slid off the mountain-side, battling, swinging claws and paws at each other. When the two landed, it was Kardox who rose first, biting at his brother's neck violently. Balr clawed at Kardox's once weak shoulder, The Elder Bear roaring out in pain. Kardox was hesitant, but was swift. With a movement fast, he snapped his brother's neck, killing him instantly.

Kardox walked slowly to the top of the mountain, but notcied that the other members of his family saw the event. The other bears, shook their heads, stating, "Do not return, murderer!" Kardox turned his head, lowering it in sorrow, and decended down the mountain..

Years later, Kardox found his own home, upon the open hilltops in Dun Morogh, far away from his birth cave. It was there, that Kardox's destiny would be altered, and a chance at redemption was given. A Gnome, equipped with a blade, and a simple robe came up to the Large bear.. Kardox growled, remembering the incident with the Hunter, charging at the curious gnome. The Gnome retorted with magic, blinking past, and sliding his blade into Kardox's arm, weakening it. The Bear retorted, by shaking him arm, clawing his chest, leaving deep scars, also sending the Gnome flying. The Gnome rose, using magic in a icy spike formation to Kardox. The small shards landing into his skin, the bear falling slowly to the ground..

The Bear closed his eyes, looking finished, expecting the gnome to slay him..

Yet, his fate was not to end there, the icy spikes melted instantly, the water falling from the wounds.. The Gnome placed his hand into his satchel, pulling out bandages of some sort, he would begin to wrap Kardox's wounds, slowly, but surely before wrapping his own chest. After this ordeal, the Gnome seemed to have lost a substantial amount of blood from the claws. The Gnome collapsed before the large bear, his blood soaking the snow in which he laid upon. The Bear gathered the Gnome onto his back, struggling to keep him upheld as he was traveling..

The Gnome opened his eyes to find himself inside the Inn of Khandros, his wounds healed. He rose, walking outside to see the bear that had attacked him, two riflemen near him. The Gnome dismissed the two to fetch multiple things. An armor imbued with frost, and blue dyes. Metallic spikes sticking out. A Battle Armor. The Armor fit perfectly onto the bear, a headpeice also implemented, and a saddle attached around him. At first, Kardox was uncomfortable, but with time he became used to it. The Gnome and the Bear became the closest of allies, battling and riding together through battles many.. but that is a tale, for another time.

Written by Raethorn Frostweather

Otherwise refered to as.. "The Gnome"

"Friendship may exist in life, but it carries on beyond just as the soul does."


End file.
